The Concept of Love
by Jemima123
Summary: Sherlock Holmes never could understand the point of Valentine's Day


"I can't understand it," Sherlock commented as he and John walked through the streets of London on their way back from Scotland Yard after finally solving another case. John sighed simply and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, looking down at his shoes which were in need of a clean. "It all seems like a gimmick for the poor naive people of London to spend money on it."

"It is one day every year Sherlock," John said. "People like to show their love for their partners on that day."

"But why that day?" Sherlock replied. "What makes the fourteenth of February so special John? Can you answer me that?"

"The fourteenth is Valentine's Day," John said. "I don't know why it is the fourteenth. Just Google it if you are that interested."

"I'm not," Sherlock replied simply with a shrug.

"Then why did you...I don't even know why I bother," John shook his head. "It is just a day to be romantic."

"I still fail to see a point," Sherlock replied. "Everywhere I look there are roses and chocolates being pushed into my face and I don't need it."

"Aw," John simply spoke. "Don't worry; when I was single I didn't like it."

Sherlock continued walking for a moment before he looked back at John and he shook his head.

"I don't care if I am single," he snapped. "I don't need anyone."

"Sure you do," John replied. "Everyone needs someone."

"With a mind like mine then that statement is not true," Sherlock hissed. "I don't have time for a relationship."

"Then why does Valentine's Day bother you?"

"It doesn't," Sherlock replied. "I just find the entire hype around it annoying."

"You seriously need to find someone," John chuckled.

"I have my work."

"That won't keep you warm at night."

"My heating does that for me," Sherlock replied. "And that necklace you bought Sarah won't keep her warm at night but you still bought her it."

"How do you even know I bought Sarah a necklace?"

"So it was necklace? Good guess I suppose but I knew it would be jewellery I just wasn't sure what type. It is quite obvious John due to the fact you went out for about an hour yesterday and you came back with a small bag but you didn't say what it was and so you didn't want me to know what was in it. A present for your sister from a jeweller? Doubted because she's back on the alcohol hence why you phone her every night at the same time at the moment and with Valentine's Day coming up then I knew you would go all soppy on Sarah and buy her jewellery which is what most men buy for their partners and because you have no imagination then you would follow suit and do the same. And you don't need to tell me how amazing that was your jaw on the pavement explains it for me."

...

"I need you to go out and buy a box of chocolates for me," John demanded from Sherlock and the detective shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"And why can you not go?"

"Because I promised Mrs Hudson that I would take her to the hospital and I need the chocolates for when I get back because I'm taking Sarah out on a date for Valentine's Day."

"And so you decide to leave this until last moment?" Sherlock hissed. "I won't go."

"I'll do the shopping for the next month."

"You do the shopping anyway," Sherlock replied. "And I'm busy."

"You're only looking up the different types of Native American Tree!" John snapped. "Do this and I won't bring Sarah round to the apartment tonight."

"Why not tonight?" Sherlock wondered and John chuckled as Sherlock realised and he went pale.

"Fine," he hissed. "Although she isn't in need of the extra calories."

...

Sherlock walked down the street of the busy London shopping area in search of the nearest chocolate shop but it didn't take him long until he found a shop and opened the door, causing the bell to ring over his head as he sighed once.

"Hi there," a young girl spoke. She must have been twenty five as she stood with a bouquet of flowers in her hands and adjusted the petals. He must have entered a florists too. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a box of chocolates," he said.

"Is it for Valentine's Day because we have a special range for that?"

"Yes," Sherlock said curtly.

"So what does she like?"

"How am I supposed to know what she likes?" Sherlock replied. "I am guessing she likes chocolate hence why I am here."

"Oh right," the girl said and pushed her black hair from her face. "Well...we have these boxes which have all heart shaped chocolates in them."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at what she had just said and she looked at him with wide eyes. Whoever these chocolates were for was an unlucky woman.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will appreciate whatever you buy her," the woman named Marie spoke quickly.

"They're not for my girlfriend. They're for my friend John."

"Oh," she said again. "Well...your boyfriend then...which is fine too..."

"He's not my boyfriend," Sherlock told her. "Just to clarify I am single and not interested in a relationship with anyone and I think the concept of this whole Valentine's Day is ludicrous."

"Quite the romantic then," the girl snorted and Sherlock looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Well I cannot understand why if a couple are so madly in love then they only have one day a year to show their partner that," Sherlock said. "Surely if a man loved a woman then they would buy her flowers whenever they wanted to and not on one day when they are told they should. What is so romantic about being told to buy things?"

"Well...I mean...if someone wanted to express their love then they are free to do it any day."

"So there should not just be a set day to do that," Sherlock said, extending his hand and shrugging his shoulders. "You understand my point. Although I do not understand the concept of love as it is just a chemical emotion."

"I think it more than that."

"Science would disagree with you Marie Martins," Sherlock said.

"How did you know my last name?" she wondered.

"The certificate above the counter to say you have completed your floristry course has your last name on," Sherlock told her. "Although I don't think that is your last name at the moment."

"Why would you say that?"

"You've had a ring removed from your finger which shows the wedding band which had sat there for at least five years and it has been removed about five months ago. The tan line is still evident and the certificate is from two years ago when you would have been married. I think that your husband must have cheated on you due to the wincing movement you made when I spoke of your marriage."

"Six months," she said. "I've been divorced six months."

"Close," Sherlock shrugged. "And what does buying a box of chocolates have to do with Valentine's Day? You can buy them throughout the year."

"I don't really know," Marie replied. "I just sell them."

"Well it is all completely unknown to me."

"I can tell," Marie muttered.

"Hint of annoyance in your voice there," Sherlock replied. "I will take this box and then I shall leave you be. You obviously hate this day considering you have no one to share it with."

"I have Ben and Jerry's," she muttered, taking the box Sherlock handed her.

"Ice cream with a male's name does not count," Sherlock replied. "But don't worry, I am sure there is someone out there who will eventually take pity and ask you out."

"I don't want pity," she snapped. "Do you always talk to Sales Assistants like this?"

"I talk to everyone like this," Sherlock replied with a shrug.

"Maybe that is why you're single," she told him.

"Life with no one is easier."

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course," Sherlock nodded. "No one to look out for or care for if they were to become hurt."

"But that doesn't make you human," Marie told him.

"It is irrelevant," he whispered, passing her the twenty pound note. "If you didn't meet your husband then you could have saved yourself the pain of being cheated on."

"But then I'd have missed out on the good times when we were married."

"But you resent them now that he cheated on you," Sherlock pointed out. "Life is simpler alone."

"You're an odd man," Marie muttered.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes," he said. "Classing me as a man would make me anyone."

"Are you not just anyone?" she wondered and he chuckled as he moved over to the door.

"I'm anything but," he said with a wink and left the Sales Assistant wondering what conversation she had been a part of.


End file.
